Music with Paul Stanley Starr! Version 2!
by L1701E
Summary: A "What-if" fic based on Red Witch's New X-Men Class Syllabi. A new, modified version of my OC Starchild's class syllabus! R&R Please!


A/N: I don't own X-Men. If I did, you'd see my characters in the comics. I read Red Witch's X-Men class syllabuses and I got to thinking, what if my OC, the Misfit named Paul Stanley Starr, aka Starchild, was a teacher at the Xavier Institute? He'd definitely be popular with all the female students! They'd all have crushes on him! Anyway, here's how Paul would do a music class.  
  
Here's a new version of the syllabus for you to check out!  
  
Music with Paul Stanley Starr! Version 2!  
  
Music 101  
  
Instructor: Paul Stanley Starr. Hi, everybody! I'm from Hollywood. I also happen to be a rock musician. I also happen to know a few famous rock stars ^_^ You can call me Starchild if you want.  
  
Grading Policy: You rock, you do well! ^_^ Hee hee. Music was always a big part of my life. I just would like you to have fun, because making music is fun. You get extra credit if you know an instrument.  
  
Attendance: Uhm...I can understand that people have stuff to worry about like other homework and stuff. The more people who come, the merrier!  
  
Week 1: Lecture: WHY KISS IS THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE WORLD!!!!! It's brief, don't worry.  
  
Cover bars and notes. Play some guitar with students.  
  
Class Project: How to paint your face like the members of Kiss. ^_^  
  
Every week, we throw a party for all students with birthdays. Whoo-hoo!!!!  
  
Week 2: Discussion: The students say there are some great similarities between Emma Frost and Britney Spears. I really gotta hear this!*  
  
Lecture: History of Heavy Metal. Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, and Blue Oyster Cult to Korn and Metallica.**  
  
Play more guitar with students. They'll be learnin' how to do a rockin' solo! WHOO!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Week 3: Experiment: What happens if you play Metallica in Scott's room real loud. I always wanted to do this. ***  
  
Play some harmonica. The girls love it when I play harmonica. The guys want to learn how, anyway.  
  
Talk about the Blues. I got the blues/Kraft Macaroni and Cheese/The Blue Box Blues.  
  
Maybe visit Motown. Plane tickets are verrrrrrrry iffy these days.  
  
Week 4: Talk some more, play some more music.  
  
Class project: PARTY!!!!  
  
Week 5: Experiment: How would Emma react to having Aerosmith posters in her room? I don't think she'd be mad. She's from Boston, and Aerosmith's from Boston, so it'd be a little like home for her. ^_^  
  
Discussion: Why can't Emma and Jean keep their hands out of my hair? Chicks dig my hair for some reason. Maybe the kids know something. Also, I gotta figure out why Logan and Scott get so angry around me. They should learn some patience! Not my fault I'm a little slow on the uptake at times!  
  
Week 6: If any students have birthdays this week, we throw a party! Just like every other week.  
  
Discussion: Why do rock musicians get into trouble all the time? We rockers are really just a misunderstood bunch. I mean, for example, Ozzy Osbourne has gotten a lot calmer because he gets a hug every so often from Sharon. SHAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Week 7: Lecture: How to prevent your favorite old heavy metal shirt from fading in the washing machine. Proper fashions for rock musicians. **** We also do some jammin'.  
  
Lecture: How to survive a Britney Spears concert without losing your mind. Trust me, this survival skill is ESSENTIAL!!!  
  
Week 8: Party some more. ***** Invite students to see me perform at a club. ^_^  
  
Week 9: Give students a break. They've had it hard enough, and they deserve it. ^_^  
  
Week 10: Two words: KISS CONCERT!!! ^_^  
  
Field Trip: Takin' kids to see Kiss live. Hope Emma don't try to ambush me in hallway again. She's tried that multiple times for some reason. So has Jean.  
  
Professor,  
  
I think you need to put nametags on our rooms. For some reason, I keep finding the women in my room. Last night, it was Storm, Rogue the night before, Jean the night before that, and Sage the night before that! I think they keep getting confused. -Paul  
  
Paul,  
  
* Don't let this get out of control. And don't let Emma find out.  
  
** This stuff is all you know, isn't it?  
  
*** You are a goofball, which would explain your popularity with the students.  
  
**** I have a bad feeling that a lot of students are going to end up looking like 1980s relics thanks to you.  
  
***** Do you have any idea what you are doing, or are you just making this stuff up as you go along?  
  
I have a feeling your class is going to create the most disasters, but will end up the most popular. And quit putting all those smiley faces in your writing, please. And as for the women in your room, I think you and I need to sit down and we need to have a long talk about your charms.  
  
-Charles 


End file.
